


Right Down the Middle

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parent Trap, Alternate Universe - Twins, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an all girls camp that lasted a whole month, located in middle of no where.   What was the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Look Exactly the Same

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote out all of the Parent Trap movie with Wesvis. I couldn't resist.
> 
> Actually I wrote it backwards. Starting with the later third of the movie, and finishing with the first half. It's so cute...lame title but whatevs.

They meet on a boat, both of them not being up for flying at the time.  They hit it off, almost instantly falling in love.  Hard and fast it seemed.  Someone once put it they had a hurricane romance.  It’s was like science class said, opposites attract.  

They had a good thing going.  A nice big house.  Two adorable twin baby girls.

But then the hurricane passed, and only ruins were left.  

They split. 

Tore the family picture in half, “For the girls”, and parted ways.

* * *

Camp Warden was a month long girls camp in the middle of no where that her father sent her to ‘for new (fun) experiences’.  She actually didn’t terribly mind.  After all what was the worst that could happen.

* * *

“Well, it looks like we have a new fencing champion here at Camp Warden.”  The councilor said cheerfully as the two girls in fencing outfits crawled out of a water trough.  “From New York, Ms. Joanna Mitchell.”  The councilor continued and everyone cheered, as the girls removed their head gear.  Backs facing each other.  “Alright girls, shake hands.”

Neither of the two turned around to shake the others hand.  

“Come on girls.”  The councilor encourages.  “Girls.”

The two turned with a sigh.  Both stopped suddenly when they saw the others faces.  It was like looking in a mirror.  Slowly, they reached out their hands to shake hands softly.  Jumping a bit at a sort of familiar feel that went between them.  Both pulled their hands away quickly.

The crowd that had formed, were all whispered in amazement about how they looked similar.  Suddenly just dispersing.

“Why is everyone staring!?”   The one with shorter brown hair, and previous fencing champion before Ms. Look-a-like stole the title, Lelia, snapped.

“Don’t you see the resemblance?”  Joanna, who had the longer hair, asked properly.

“The resemblance?”  Lelia asked with a snort.  “Between you and me?”  Joanna just nodded quickly.  Lelia hummed to herself.  “Turn to your side.”  Joanna did as told.  “Now the other side.”  Joanna turned with roll of her eyes.  “Nah, you’re eyes are too close together, and you’re ears are...well I’m sure you’ll grow into them.  You’re teeth aren’t as straight, and wow, that nose, but that’s fixable.”

Joanna gasped at the rudeness. 

“I’m not done yet,”  Lelia grinned widely.  “The real thing that is different between us is--”

“Let me guess,”  Joanna said cutting in.  “I’m a better fencer than you, or I have more class than you.  You pick.”

“Hey!”  Lelia started, taking a sharp step towards Joanna.

“Whoa, girls, let’s break this little spat.”  The councilor snapped cheerily as she stepped in.

* * *

It started with a poker game.  Joanna had given most of the other girls a run for their money, when Lelia walked into challenge her.  (“I’ll take a whack at it”  “Go ahead, take a seat Marks.”)  All in and loser goes for a swim in the lake but naked.  Joanna lost surprisingly, and Lelia stole her clothes when she dove in, not completely a surprise.  (”Oh it is so on”)

Then Joanna got revenge by putting Lelia’ and her cabin mates bed and things on the the roof their cabin.

Revenge came in the form of Lelia booby trapping Joanna’s cabin.  As well as covering her bunk mates in food.  With the cheery on top being a bucket full of chocolate sauce hanging over their door.  

It would have been great had the camp councilors not fallen into it.

Next thing they knew they were stuck together in the ‘isolation cabin’.

* * *

The first few days were more like a stand off between them.  Battling over minor things, like the lights, from opposite sides of the cabin.  But they formed a truce of sorts one day turning a storm.  

Lelia’s pictures flew off the wall, and her window was stuck.  Joanna sprang up to help her.  Then they just sort of got to talking.

“That’s my dad.”  Lelia said as she showed Joanna a picture of her home.  “He adopted me when I was a baby.  He’s like my best friend.  He’s super cool.  What about your dad?”

“Oh, he’s pretty great.”  Joanna said with a shrug.  “I don’t think he meet’s most people’s idea of cool, but he’s pretty cool to me.  He adopted me too when I was a baby.”  Joanna said pulling her legs up to chest.  

“You got a mom?”

“I had on for a little while.  She and my dad got married when I was a toddler, but then kind of broke it off a few years later.  She’s still kind of close to us though.  Once she told me I had another dad, they adopted me together, but split up when I was a baby.  He doesn’t talk about it much.  What about you?  You have a mom?”

“No, it’s just me and my dad.”  Lelia shrugged.  “I mean, there is Randi, but she’s more of like a really cool aunt.  Say, how old are you?”

“Eleven, but I’ll be twelve on Oct. 12th.”

“Hey, me too.”  

“Really?!”

“Yeah, you think I would lie about my birthday.”

A quiet sort of settled over them for a moment.  Both girls silently fiddled with the small locket each of them had.  Lelia glanced out the window at the rain as it started to whine down, while Joanna looked thoughtfully at her bed sheet.

“Hey, did your dad adopt you by himself?”  Joanna asked gently.

Lelia bounced a bit as she turned to look at her.  “He’s never admitted it to me, but I think he did.”

“Why?”

“Well, I found this picture of this guy, I’ve never seen before, with a baby in buried in his sock drawer.  When I asked him about it, he said it was nothing, and got kinda sad.”  Lelia shrug.  “He didn’t really want to talk about, but he let me keep the picture because I kept finding it.  I asked Randi about it, but she didn’t say much either.”

“Oh...”  Joanna said thoughtfully.

“Oh what?”  Lelia asked confused.

“Don’t you see it?”  Joanna said stepping over he bed and starting to pace.  “We both share the same birthday.  And we both only known one dad, but we know, or figured, that at one point we had two dads.  And you have a picture of your other dad, and as I also have a picture of my other dad.  Only you’re is probably a whole picture, instead of like mine, which is ripped down the middle.”

Lelia suddenly sprang up form her seat on Joanna’s trunk and raced to her own.  

“What are you doing now?”  Joanna demanded.

Lelia suddenly surfaced holding a paper to her chest tightly.  “This is the picture of my other dad.”  She said slowly.  “And it’s ripped right down the middle too.”

Joanna’s eyes widened a bit.  Sharply she turned and made her way to nightstand by her bed.  Carefully opening one of the drawers and pulling out the tin she kept her half photo in.  Delicately she pulled it out and put it close to her chest before turning around.

“This is my half photo of my other dad.”

“Freaky.”

“What do you say we but them together on three.”  Joanna suggested.

Lelia nodded in return.

“One,” Both started counting down, “two...threesies.”

Both of them held out their half of the photo for the other to see.  Gasping as the two halves fit together perfectly.  It formed a picture of two men in what looked like hospital.  Both of them looking down affectionately at the baby in their arm.

“That’s my dad!”  Lelia said exclaimed, pointing at the darker man in Joanna’s picture.

“And that’s mine.”  Joanna said pointing at Lelia’s half. 

“And they’re both--”

“Holding a baby,”  Joanna finished.

“Wait, so if my dad, is your other dad, and your dad is my other dad, and their both holding baby in the picture, does that mean we’re sisters?”  Lelia asked wiping a tear away quickly.

“I think the more accurate term would be twins, Lelia.”  Joanna said shaking her head.  “We’re twins!”

Lelia suddenly surged forward to hug Joanna.

* * *

“I have a brilliant idea!”  Lelia said sitting up suddenly in her bed.  “We both want to know what our other dad is like.  So...now don’t freak out on me, let’s switch places.  I got back to New York to your dad, and you go to Los Angeles to my dad.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.”  Joanna said sternly.  

“Not if they don’t find out.”  Lelia waved off.  “We’re twins, we can totally pull this off.”

“Okay, but there’s one problem with your plan.  We are complete opposites.”

“No big deal, we just teach each other how to be the other.”

“And after a while they will have to switch us.”  Joanna said with a widening grin as she was catching on.

“Yeah, and they’d have to meet face to face again.”

* * *

Teaching each other to be the other was relatively easy.  They didn’t have anything else to do in their little isolation cabin, and they were relatively banned from other camp activities. 

Lelia cut Joanna’s hair so it was the same shoulder length as her own.  (”My dad’s going to kill me”  “Actually he would kill me, I’m the one going to New York.”)  

Lelia also pierced Joanna’s ears.  Which did not go as smoothly as either of them might have thought.

* * *

“You ready?”  Lelia asked as she pulled at the ends of Joanna’s clothes.

“I think so.”  Joanna replied.  “Now remember, you’re going to find out how our dads meet.”

“Yeah, I know.”  Lelia nodded.  “And you’re going to find out why they split up.”

“Joanna Mitchell, you’re ride is here.”  A camp councilor called over the megaphone.

The two girls looked over.  They turned back to each other and gave one last nod, before hugging.

“Give Daddy a kiss for me, okay.”

“You give one to Dad too.”

Then they split to set the perfect trap.


	2. It’s Almost Like You Were…

It was an all girls camp that lasted a whole month, located in middle of no where that an old foster mom found to send some of her girls.  What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Travis worked his way to the front of the welcoming crowd as another wave of people getting off flights started to come through.  He scanned the crowd of new arrivals looking for the face he hadn’t seen in a month, and had missed terribly.

Then he spotted Lelia, clutching one of her backpack straps tightly.

He smiled widely.  “Hey, Lelia.”  He said loudly as Lelia walked towards him.  “Welcome home, Thing Two.”

Lelia suddenly picked up the pace of her steps and hurried towards him.  A huge smile on her face.  She slowed a bit as she neared him, stopping just out of hugging range.  

Travis leaned down to be eye level with her.  “What do thing you’re doing stopping just out of hugging range?”  Travis asked giving her a playful pout as he held out his arms. “Come on and get in these arms you little punk.”  

“Daddy!”  Lelia giggled happily as she hurried into his arms.

Travis scooped her up immediately, spinning her around quick enough her legs floated out.  She gave a small squeal of surprise at first, but it was quickly followed by her laughing.  He peppered the side of her face with kisses, before giving her one big kiss on her temple as he gently put her down.

“You know, I hope you hated it there, and had a terrible time, because there is no way I am ever going to send you back to that camp.”  Travis smiled out.  “A month is too damn long.  I missed you too much.”  He added, planting a kiss on Lelia’s other temple.

Lelia smiled shyly in return.  She just continued to stare at him.

“Hey, what’s with you?”  Travis asked, as he straightened up.  He leaned back a bit, glancing her up and down.  “Something about you is different.”  He suddenly measured Lelia against him.  “Are you getting taller on me?”

Lelia just snorted, wrapping and arm around his back as they turned to walk towards baggage claim.

“So, what’s up with you, Daddy?”  Lelia asked, staring up at Travis again.  “I mean, like how’s Randi and everyone.”

“Fantastic!”  Travis beamed.  “Super excited to see you again.  I’m telling you a month is too long.  All has happened since you left.”

“A lot has happened with me too.”  Lelia said.  “I mean I feel like a whole new person.”

* * *

“You know, those letter’s you never sent me were really lovely.  So glad you had that wonderful stationary you wanted so freaking bad.”

“Oh…well, we meant to write-”

“We?”

“Yeah, Me and this girl I meet at camp.  We got really close, like sisters.  She was a lovely girl.”

“Lovely girl.  Holy crap, was fancy talk an activity at this camp?“

* * *

Hudson was parking from the balcony when they pulled up.  His tail happily wagging, and ears perked up as he watched them get out of the car.  

Randi appeared on the porch hardly a second later, and hurried down to meet them.  She trapped Lelia in a tight hug, and Travis could hear her commenting on how much she missed  Lelia.  

“Don’t let him talk you out of going back to camp, sweetheart.  You’re a big girl in need of adventure and he needs to practice for when you grow up and move out.”  Randi said with her hands on her hips

“Hey, I don’t want to hear it, Ms. Moped-around-with-Hudson-for-the-first-week.”  Travis said, closing the trunk and hauling Lelia’s things towards the house.  Randi punched him in the arm with a definite gasp.  “Come one, let’s go inside and eat.”

* * *

Travis meet Marget just a few days before Lelia went off to camp.  

Marget was a tall, lean women with shoulder length blonde who seeped a simple elegance. She always dressed like she just stepped of some yacht, or was going to the country club.  Everything done just so.  

She was a publicist, who had been scouting ranches and farms in the area to write about for some article.  Travis place was apparently exactly what she was looking for.  They just kind of hit it off.

Like _really_ hit it off.

Especially when Lelia left for camp.  Marget was just kind of there for him.

It was a whirlwind sort of romance.  Seeing as how they were engaged after a month.  Not usual.  However, it seemed that fancy looking, uppity blondes tended to have that effect on him.

The thing is now he had to tell Lelia.  And it was a lot easier said than done.

* * *

“Lelia!”  Travis called as he hurried up the back porch steps and walked into the living room, where he could see her and Randi standing.  “Why the hell did you run off like that”  He asked grabbing her shoulder.   “I told you I have something important to tell you.”

He turned to look at up Randi for support.  Only she found her staring at Lelia with a weird teary sort of affectionate expression.  Almost like Lelia admitted something to her.  Travis was a little taken back. 

“Randi, why are you look at Lelia like that?”  Travis asked.

“Like what!”  Randi snapped, but her voice wavered.  “I’m looking at her like I always do.  Like I’ve looked at her for the past eleven years, since the day you brought her home.  All tiny and precious.”  Randi started out defensive but with each word it seemed like she was just going to burst into tears.  “I’m sorry, I just have to hug her, okay!”

Randi took a few slow steps over, keeping her eyes on Lelia the whole time.  She quickly wrapped her arms around her, and gave gentle hug.  Muttering how beautiful and big Lelia was as it seemed to get harder for her to stop herself form crying.  Travis just stared at her in disbelief.

Eventually Randi pulled away, wiping her eyes with her shirt, and wandering off into the kitchen declaring she was just going to make something.  

“Lelia,”  Travis said turning back to Lelia next to him, shaking off the weird emotional episode from Randi.  He grabbed his daughter by the arm, and pulled her over to the coach.  “Come here, we really have to talk.”

“Alright, go.”  Lelia said grinning.

“Okay,”  Travis started.  “Sweetie, I want to know what you think about…”  Travis paused slightly to consider his phrasing, “making Marget part of the family.”

“Part of our family?”  Lelia asked.  Travis nodded in reply. “I think…”  Lelia look thought for a second.  “It’s an awesome idea.  Fantastic.  That’s a magically brilliant idea.”

“Really?”  Travis smiled.

“Yeah, totally.”  Lelia said brightly.  “It’s a dream come true, I’ve always wanted a big sister.”

Travis’ stomach dropped.  “What?”

“You’re going to adopt Marget, like you did me.”  Lelia continued without missing a beat.  “That’s so nice of you, Daddy.”

“No no no,”  Travis stated quickly, running a hand over his face.  “No, Honey Bee, I’m not adopting Marget.”  Had this not been a serious moment, Travis might have laughed at the statement.  “I’m going to marry her.”

“ _Marry her!”_   Lelia shouted, springing up from the coach.  “How could you marry someone young enough to be my big sister.  Isn’t that like illegal, or something.”  Lelia said as she started to pace.  “YA ne mogu v eto poverit’ ! Chto ty dumayesh’? Vy nenormal'nyy?! Vy ne mozhete zhenit'sya na ney . Eto ne tak, kak eto predpolagalos’.“

“Lelia!”  Travis called.  “Lelia!  Lelia!”  Travis reached out to grab her.  “Calm down.”  Lelia took a breath, nodding at him as she settled.  “Were speaking Russian?”

“Ugh…yeah, I learned it at camp.”

“Impressive…”  Travis said oddly.  “Look, Honey Bee, let’s talk about this, okay, preferably in English.”

“Okay,”  Lelia breathed.  “We can talk about this rationally.  It’s just _you CAN’T_ marry her!”  Lelia started again.  “It will ruin everything!”  She declared before racing off.

Travis got up as Lelia raced out of the living room and along the back porch.  He half wanted her to chase after her, but figured she need her space.  With a sigh, he turned to see Randi peeking in from the door way that let to the kitchen.

“Hey, don’t look at me, I don’t know anything.”  She growled before pulling the sliding door closed.

Travis just let out a defeated breath.

He really need a drink.

* * *

Marget arranges for Travis to meet her parents at a hotel.  No big deal.  Lelia asked she, Randi, and Hudson could tag along (”Cause we’re family too, Daddy”), and it didn’t seem like a terrible idea.

That was until he saw Wes in the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “YA ne mogu v eto poverit’ ! Chto ty dumayesh’? Vy nenormal'nyy?! Vy ne mozhete zhenit'sya na ney . Eto ne tak, kak eto predpolagalos’.“ = I can’t believe it! What are you thinking? Are you insane?! You can’t marry her. That’s not how it’s supposed to go.


	3. Seeing Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one...for some reason. Probably because it was the first one I wrote.

It was an all girls camp that lasted a whole month, located in middle of no where, and full of raving reviews.  What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

“Yes, yes, I’m aware who the opposing council is.”  Wes nodded into the phone once his client finished babbling.  The door to his bedroom opened.  “Specter is not the issue you should be worrying out.”  Wes glanced up to see his eleven year old daughter, Joanna, shuffle her way into his room, still in her pajamas.  “Worry about the bidding the contracts, and try not to call me on a Saturday morning again.”  

He scribbled a few things down in a the file in his lap, adding a simply parting as he hung up the phone.  He placed his phone down on the night stand beside him, letting out a sigh.

“Morning darling.”  He said lightly, glancing up at Joanna as she neared the other side of his bed.  He reached over to pull the covers from that side of the bed lose so she could crawl into the bed next to him.  “I have to finish up some files and drop them off at my office, but after what do you saw we swing by that cafe on 2nd , then visit a few galleries.”  Wes said, as he carefully placed shoved some of her dark hair behind her ear, before turning back to the file in his lap.  “I’ve heard there are quite a few interesting shows going on.”

He hummed a bit to himself as he looked at her.  Her month away at camp had much harder than he anticipated.  Way harder than he anticipated.  All he wanted to do was spend as much time as he could with her to make up for it. The hug she gave him upon her return had not helped my either.  

Joanna looked at him for a moment.  “I can’t, Dad, sorry.”  She said rather oddly. “I have to go out of town?”

“Out of town?”  Wes asked, turning to look at her over ends of his read glasses.  “And where in the world would you be going?”

Joanna avoided look at him, before diving under the bed sheets.  Pulling them tightly over her head, and completely covering herself with them.

Wes rolled his eyes, letting a bit of grin worm it’s way onto his lips.  “Joanna.”  He chuckled slightly, tickling at the covers.  “Joanna!”

“That’s where I have to go!”  Joanna stated from under the covers.  “I have to see Joanna!”

“Oh,”  Wes said leaning back some.  “I see.  And were exactly is Joanna?”  

There was a bit of a pause.

“In Los Angeles…with her other father, Travis Marks.”

Wes’ face fell, and strike of cold panic ran down his spine.  For a second he wasn’t sure what to do.  How the hell did Joanna even know about Travis.  They had split when she was hardly over a month old.  She should have no idea.  And how was she even with him.

Unless…

“You’re not Joanna…”  Wes breathed as he pulled back the overs to look at his daughter.  

His other daughter.  How had he not noticed it before?

“Ding ding, ding.”  she said weakly.  Such a Travis thing to say.

“You’re Lelia.”  Wes whispered.

He suddenly wasn’t too sure what to do with his hands.  Part of him wanted to grab her face and just look at her.  The last time he had seen her was eleven years ago when she was a tiny baby kicking her feet in a car seat.  However, Joanna and her were identical twins, he saw her face everyday.  He already knew what she looked like for years.  Wes just sort of settled for covering his mouth with his hand.

“Yeah, I am.”  Lelia said, sitting up.  “Joanna and I meet at camp, and we decided to switch places.”  She admitted with a sigh.  “Sorry, but I just wanted to meet you, and she wanted to meet my dad.  So we just switched.”  Lelia started to babble on.  

Wes just started at her.

“I hope you’re not mad.”

“What, no darling, I’m not mad.”  He said quickly.  He reached up to fix Lelia’s hair again.  “Okay, maybe a little.”  Wes admitted with a sigh.  “But not at you.  The staff at that camp…is another story.”

Lelia smiled and gave snort of a laugh.  She dove in for a hug, catching Wes a bit by surprised.  But of course she would be physically affectionate, especially if she was raised by Travis.  Wes found himself resting his head a bit on hers.3.

“I guess, you have to switch us back now, right.”  Lelia said pulling away.

“Well,” Wes said as he found himself fixing her hair again.  “Yes, legally you belong to your dad, and Joanna belongs to me.  That’s how it is.”

“The freaking blows.”

“Yeah, it does freaking blow.”  Wes said.

“Then let’s go to LA, see Joanna and Daddy, and sort this whole thing out.”

* * *

Their arrangement was a simple one.  Wes had Joanna in New York and Travis had Lelia in LA.  They never had to worry or think about seeing each other.  That’s why the plan was so beautiful in theory. 

* * *

Wes had a drink to take the edge of his nerves of seeing Travis again.

It wasn’t like Travis was anything special.  He drove Wes up a freaking wall on a good day.   Honestly it was truly amazing they ever worked out for as long as they did.  Let alone decided to take two infants into their care before splitting.

Eleven years apart.  After the hurricane of a romance they had.

It rattled more than a few nerves.  

So Wes had drink.  But he drank a bit too fast.

Wes and alcohol are not the best of friends as Wes would like everyone to believe.  It doesn’t take much for him to get tipsy.  Didn’t matter what liquor it was.  So he always drank slow and steady.

But here’s the thing, a shot of scotch did wonders for his nerves.  

Especially on the plane.

* * *

The hotel they booked is grand.  A perfect backdrop for everything.

Only Wes has had a few drink, and Travis was meeting his royal bitch of a fiance, Marget’s parents.  

Marget is not to happy, Lelia (Johanna), Randi, and Hudson tag along with him. (”Travis, honey, a dog in a hotel.”  “What, Lelia asked, ‘sides Hudson is the best trained dog in the world.”)  It rather amazing Travis doesn’t notice how fake she can be.  They all make plans to meet for lunch, and went their separate ways.

Wes decided to just wander out of an elevator, because he forgot his phone at the counter.  Lelia didn’t get to chase after him, since Hudson came bounding into the elevator from the lobby, happily licking her face.  Wes wandered back towards the elevator, running into Johanna and Randi. (”Oh darling, you didn’t have to wait for me.  I can find the room on my own.”)  Before wandering off yet again.  (”I can’t believe, he’s drunk.  Today of all days.”)  Randi just giggled to herself and let Johanna to the elevator.

Travis and Marget were flirting pretty hard as they walked to the elevator.  Some pretty decent petting was happening.  Travis pushed the button for the floor.

That was when Travis saw Wes, wandering back into the hotel lobby.  Wes noticed him too, in the elevator with a woman in a tight backless dress.  Of course.  He idiotically waved at Travis with a wide loopy smile on his face as the elevator door started to close.  Travis leaned to stay a head of it to be sure of what he saw.

Not ideal, but it did get the ball rolling.

* * *

“You’re here…in Los Angeles!”  Travis observed rather dumbly as he tried to wipe the water from his face.  His award winning smile on his face.

He was still soaking wet from his fall into the pool.  Wes bit back a smile.  He couldn’t help it, the first (well second really) time he saw Travis in eleven years and he falls in a pool because he’s too busy staring at Wes.  The whole thing has been rather over dramatic, and Travis just crawled out the pool like a wet dog, before making his way over to Wes.  

“What, uh, what are you doing here?”  He asked, flicking his hands arms to whip the water off.  Slightly being mindful of Wes.  “Not that I’m not happy to see you, or anything.  Because I’m totally stunned to see you.  Clearly.”  He gesturing to his soaked clothes.  “But, you don’t seemed seem so stunned to see me.”  He added dropping his smile down a bit.  “I mean, I haven’t heard from you in like ten…eleven years. Then you’re just… _here,_ of all places, same day as…”

“Daddy,”  Lelia, who was really Joanna (Wes seriously cursed the fact they were identical twins), cut in.  “I can explain why his here.”

“Lelia…”  Travis said slowly, eyeing her suspiciously.  “You know who this is?”

“Yea, I do.”  Lelia (Joanna) admitted rocking on her feet.  “And, as a matter of a fact, I’m not Lelia.”

“I am.”  The real Lelia scurried in next to Joanna quickly to cut in.

“What?”  Travis said staring at the two of them for a moment.  He turned to look at Wes.

“They switched.”  Wes said giving them stern look, like how dare they used their likeness against Travis and him.

“When?”  Travis demanded.

“At camp.”  Joanna said cheerfully.  

Wes shot Travis a hard glare at that.  After all this would never have happened if he had sent Lelia to that same camp.  Travis looked a little taken back by the glare when he turned back to Wes.

“So, I’ve had Joanna all this time?”  He said turning back to the girls who both nodded in unison.  “Well that was really irresponsible of that camp, sending back the wrong kid.“  He grinned widely at the idea before turning to Wes.  “Let me guess, you have a lawsuit already drafted.”

“Travis, the girls fooled us too, the case would be thrown out of court.”  Wes snapped crossing his arms, and Travis just laughed.

“Wait, that means, Lelia’s been in New York.”  Travis realized his smile dropping.  “Thing Two, get over here!”  Travis said snatching up Lelia for a hug, which she dove right in for.   “You too, Think One.”He reached out for Joanna as well, pulling her in as she giggled. 

Wes wrinkled his nose a them.  Travis was getting them all wet with his hugging, but their girls didn’t mind.  However he could feel a bit of smile.

“Girls, why don’t you let Travis and I catch up.”  Wes said as the hug ended.

Both of the girls gave them a look, before giving a quick okay.  They scurried off together like they had been together their whole lives.

“Wow,”  Travis chuckled out with a loud breath.  He grabbed a towel from a near by pool chair.  He sat down on it as he started patting himself dry with the towel.  “This is amazing…seeing them together again.  Seeing you!”

Wes hummed in agreement as he grabbed a towel.  He sat down next to Travis and started to help pat him dry without too much thought.

“So, how are you, Wes?”  Travis asked easily.

“Fine.  I’m fine.”  Wes answered, keeping his eyes on what he was doing.  “Terrific, actually.”  

Travis moved, causing Wes to look up at him.  Travis his just staring at him with the bright look in his eyes Wes always remembered.  Almost like he could stop, or he was trying to soak in as much of Wes he could.  Not to mention how close he was to Wes.

“You know, baby, you haven’t changed one bit.”  Travis blurted.

“Eleven years hasn’t done you any harm either.”  Wes said as he ducked back into helping Travis get dry.

“Oh, there you are Travis!”  A female voice suddenly said loudly.  Ruining the moment some.  “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

* * *

The girls are a lot more cunning together then they ever were apart.  They had seemed five different tricks under their sleeves on their own, together it was ten.  Not to mention they used their likeness to wrangle Travis and Wes to letting them spend more time together.

They managed to end Travis’ engagement.  He promised to thank them when their forty. 

Everything else they did seemed to have the common goal of getting them back together.

It didn’t work. 

But then Travis was in Wes’ apartment in New York.  And it really did work.


End file.
